Dental Problems
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: Just a funny oneshot I wanted to write. We all know that not brushing our teeth and eating too many sweets is harmful for our teeth. And that's what Tigress keeps telling Po, But he doesn't listens, and ends up getting a dental problem. And he is refusing to go to a dentist. Will the Furious Five be able to take out his tooth?


**DENTAL PROBLEMS**

 **I JUST GOT THIS FUNNY IDEA FROM SOMEWHERE, HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT**

Just another day in the Valley of Peace. It was lunch time. The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five were in the kitchen. Po was stuffing the food in his mouth hurryingly. "Po! Can't you eat properly?!" Tigress said angrily, Po's weird way of eating made her sick.

"Mumumbmmum." Po replied.

"Po, don't talk with your mouth full." Viper said.

"Mumbummuh." Po said, but he accidently spat a dumpling on Tigress. She growled. Po swallowed the food. "Sorry." He said innocently like a child. Tigress sighed. Viper offered her a tissue to clean her face. She sighed and took it. "Oh wow, sweets!" Po picked up the bowl of sweets and stuffed them in his mouth. "Awesome." After eating the sweets, he picked up the chocolate box. "Man, I love chocolates!" Po took out 5 chocolates and stuffed them in his mouth. The Five stared at him blankly.

"Po, don't you think you're eating too many sweets?" Crane asked.

"No." Po said after burping. He then picked up a plate full of moon cakes.

"Yes you are, panda!" Tigress said, as she took the plate of moon cakes from him. "You are not gonna eat this! Too many sweets are dangerous for health!"

"Hey, hand it back!" Po shouted as he tried to take the plate back from Tigress, only receiving a slap from her. "Ow!" The panda sat back on his chair.

"Don't cross your boundaries, panda." Tigress said strictly as she threw the plate away.

"No! My moon cakes!" Po got up and ran to the plate that was now on the ground. He picked up the moon cake and put it in his mouth.

"Yuck!" The others said in unison.

Tigress was training. After destroying the seven swinging clubs, she jumped gracefully out of the training course. She went to the student barracks.

"Mmm…" She heard something. She went to the kitchen and saw Po eating Monkey's almond cookies.

"You stole monkey's cookies again?" She asked.

"Oh, Tigress! Please don't tell him!" Po said.

"I won't. But I told you Po, you shouldn't eat too many sweets, it isn't good for your teeth."

"Come on, Tigress nothing will happen!" Po said and continued eating. She sighed.

"Okay, you're on your own." She said and left.

Po was fighting the bandits. "Shakabooey!" He yelled as he defeated the last bandit.

"Oh, thank you for helping, Po." A goat lady said.

"Anytime, ma'am." Po said.

"Here, this is a gift for you." She handed Po a basket of candies.

"Yay! Thank you!" Po said as he ran back to the palace excitedly. Po was in his room, eating the candies and reading a scroll. "Wow, this is delicious." Just then, Po felt a very sharp pain in his tooth. Po grabbed his cheek in pain. "Oh, man! My tooth! I think its because of the sweets. I should have listened what Tigress said."

In the next scene, Po was in the kitchen with the Five. "Po, why aren't you eating?" Tigress asked in concern as it was strange that Po wasn't eating.

"Uh, I am not hungry." Po said, looking away.

"Have you eaten too much in the morning?"

"Uh, yeah, sort of." Po replied.

"Hey, Po. Look, I've made these dumplings, try one." Viper said.

"Uh, thanks, Viper. But I am not hungry." Po said.

"Come on, one doesn't make any difference! Try one!" Viper forced.

"I said I don't want, Viper." Po said, raising his voice a little that annoyed Tigress.

"Po! If she wants, why don't you just taste one?!" She shouted, defending her sister. Viper smirked at Po.

Po sighed. "Okay." He put a dumpling in his mouth and again felt a sharp pain in his tooth. "Ouch!"

"What happened, Po? Is there a problem in your tooth?" Tigress asked.

"No." Po lied but then met with a glare from Tigress. "Y-yes."

"See, I told you! I told you not to eat so many sweets!" she said angrily. Po bowed his head down in regret.

"But what now?" Monkey asked.

"We have no choice but to take him to a dentist." She said.

"What?! Dentist?! No! I won't go to a dentist!" Po shouted, pushing Tigress against a wall, only receiving a slap from her again. "OWHOHO!" Po cried in pain, grabbing his cheek and started jumping.

"Oh, sorry, Po! I forgot about your tooth." She apologized.

"Its… okay…" Po said, crying.

"Po doesn't want to go to dentist, Tigress." Viper said. "What are we gonna do now?"

"You have to go, Po." She said.

"No!" Po cried again.

"This is a problem." Said Monkey.

"Hey, I have an idea!" said Mantis. The Furious Five started whispering, while Po just sat and watched, not understanding anything.

"Mantis, the plan is good, but don't you think it will cause Po a great deal of pain?" Viper asked.

"Oh, come on! Po is the Dragon Warrior! He cannot back away from a little pain!" Tigress said.

"Okay, then. Lets do this." Mantis said. Mantis tied a strong thread in Po's tooth.

"Mantis, I suggest you shouldn't do this." Po said.

"Don't worry, buddy. It will only hurt a little, just close your eyes and bear it." Mantis said.

"But-" Mantis interrupted him.

"No buts. Let's do this. Tigress, you can begin." He said. Tigress had a smirk on her face, he cracked her knuckles and warm-up a little.

"Don't worry, Po. It will hurt only a little." She said as she grabbed the other side of the thread and began pulling it, causing Po a great deal of pain.

"AAAHH! TIGRESS, STOP! THIS PAIN IS UNBEARABLE!" Po screamed.

"Just close your eyes and tolerate it, Po!" Tigress said as she put some more force. "It was you who didn't wanted to a dentist, right?"

"Po! Hold your ground!" Mantis said.

"I… Can't…" Po said. Tigress was putting more force. But only the gods knew what kind of thread did they use that it wasn't breaking. "AAAHH!" Po felt more pain that he couldn't hold his ground anymore, he was sent directly to Tigress. The bear and feline were sent flying through the wooden wall, leaving a Panda and Tigress shaped hole in the wall.

"Hey, are you two okay?!" The four rushed to the other room to see Tigress on the ground and a big fat panda sitting on her. Tigress opened her eyes and glared at the panda, who chuckled nervously. She slapped him again.

"OW! HOHOAAA!" Po fell off her on the ground and started crying in pain.

"Oh, no! Sorry, Po! I forgot about your tooth again." She apologized.

"Can't… you… hit… somewhere else?!" Po said between his sniffs.

"Hey! Look what I found!" Monkey came running with a war hammer in his hand. "If we hit Po's tooth with this hammer? I am sure the tooth will break!"

"NOOOO!" Po screamed and ran out of the palace.

"Hey, he is getting away! Get him!" Tigress commanded as the Five followed Po. "Po! Stop! We're doin' this for your own good!"

"Absolutely not! You guys will either take out my tooth and my life!" Po replied. When he reached the stairs, his foot slipped, he started rolling down the stairs. The Furious Five tried to catch him, but their speed was no match to his rolling speed. When he reached down, he got on his feet and started running again. The Furious Five followed him in the village. The villagers were confused to see the Furious Five running after the Dragon Warrior.

"Po! Either we will take out your tooth or take you to the dentist! Its your choice!" Tigress yelled.

"I decline both!" Po replied, annoying the Five. Soon, the Five lost Po. Po went inside a clothing shop.

"Oh, Dragon Warrior!" A goat lady said. "How may I help you?"

"Please, I need your help!" Po said and told her something.

"Ok. I get it." The goat lady said. A moment later, the Five came in. "Oh! The Furious Five! What an honor! How may I help you?"

"Ma'am. We're looking for the Dragon Warrior. We saw his foot prints leading here, have you seen him?" Tigress asked.

"The Dragon Warrior? No, I haven't seen him." The goat said.

"Would you mind if we search him here?"

"Uh… of course." The goat lady replied hesitating, for she was afraid they could find out Po, but she couldn't say no.

"Thank you."

Po was dressed in a woman's robe, a flower hat, and a paper fan in his hand. He was scared. He gasped when he felt as if someone bumped to him, it was Tigress.

"Oh, sorry, Ma'am." She apologized.

"I- Its o-okay." Po said in a girlish voice. He was sweating.

"Ma'am, have you seen a big, fat panda over here? He wears patched shorts and looks very weird." Tigress said.

"Weird?! How d-" Po said in his voice but paused. Tigress' eyes widened. "I-I mean, no." Po said in a girly voice again, covering his face with the fan. Tigress stared at him. He chuckled nervously. "Hehehe… You look beautiful… Hehehehe."

"Really strange." Tigress murmured before walking away from the panda. Po sighed. He was so afraid that if Tigress will recognized him, she'll grab him by the ear and drag him to the dentist. Po thought that should do some more acting, so the Five could not recognize him. He went to a counter that contained lots of beauty cosmetics. "I think Po isn't here." Po heard Tigress saying to her friends. He sighed in relief and applied some face cream on his cheek, but that was a big mistake. While applying the face cream, he accidently put too much pressure on his cheek, causing a great pain in his tooth.

"AAAAHHH!" He screamed, the Five looked at him. they had now understood who it was. Tigress went to him and took off his hat.

"Here you are!" She said.

"Run!" Po yelled as he pushed her out of the way and rushed out.

"Stop Po!" The Five rushed back after him. Po rushed to his noodle shop.

"Po?" Mr. Ping said.

"Lotus?" Li said.

"Dads! Save me!" Po said and hid behind his dads.

"From who, son?" Both of them asked.

"My friends!" Po yelled as the Five came.

"Po! Even your dads cannot save you from us today! Come with us right now!" Tigress commanded.

"No! Dads, save me!"

Both dads got offended. "Hey, you Furious Five! Leave my Po alone!" Mr. Ping said angrily as he took out his pan in a defensive pose.

"Yeah, don't trouble my little Lotus!" Li Shan said.

"Double-Dad-Defense!" Both shouted.

"Woah! Woah! We're not troubling him!" Tigress said, quickly. "He has a dental problem and we just want to take him to a dentist!"

Po's sweat dropped. "Dang it!"

"Son, if that's what it is, you should listen to your friends." Mr. Ping said.

"Yeah, Lotus. You should go to the dentist."

"Nooo!" Po yelled and rushed inside the shop.

"Po! You gotta stop!" Tigress yelled as the Five followed him inside the shop. Po rushed to his room and shut the door at Tigress' face.

"Ow!" She grabbed her nose. "Po! Po you gotta open this door!" She yelled, knocking.

"No way!"

"Po, I hate hearing no! It's an order! Open the door!" Tigress yelled. Now she was getting mad.

"I don't care!"

"Po, you gotta care!"

"Po, buddy! Open the door." Monkey said.

"Yes, brother. Please open the door." Viper said. Po sighed.

"Po, I am going to count to three. If you didn't opened the door, I'll break it, and then no one will save you!" Tigress said. "1."

Po thought what he should do. If he opened the door, the Five will take him to the dentist.

"2."

But if he didn't came out, the Five will came in and break all his bones. _'It's better to go to dentist than getting all my bones broken.'_ Po got up.

"3!" Tigress counted.

"I think he isn't going to come out." Mantis said.

"That's it! I am breaking the door!" Tigress prepared to pack a punch. "1, 2, 3!"

The door opened, Tigress punched. "AAAHHHH!" Po fell on the floor, he just got Tigress' iron fist on his face.

"Oh! No! Po, are you okay?! I didn't meant to do that!" she shook him.

Po groaned. He spat put a tooth. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Wow, Po, we took out your tooth!"

Po was still groaning. "Man, I had better went to a dentist. I swear I'll never, ever eat any more sweets!" he said.

Tigress smirked and said, "Who says I can't be a dentist?"

 **The End**

 **Hope you liked it! And Tigress can be a nice dentist, right? LOL!**

 **Please Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
